Cuffed
by gibbslovesjenny
Summary: Alex and Amy get cuffed in the National Park
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I can't take credit for Blue Heelers, that belongs to Hal, Southern Star and Channel 7. I own only what you don't recognise. Oh and I don't own the song lyrics.

**AN: **I am also aware that nobody knew of Chris' affair with Adam. But in this fic Tom does. I know Heelers has been axed, but I wanted to post this on here. So if any Heelers fans are still reading fics on here. ENJOY!

"Baby I've got you on my mind..." sang Alex along to the radio while out on an early morning patrol.

"Singing about anyone in particular?" asked Kelly stealing a glance at the Snr. Constable from her position in the driver's seat.

"Take your pick...Susie, Amy...you"

Pffttt...Yeah right!"

"Honestly I just like the song" Alex told the young Constable.

With the car parked out the front of the station, both entered for another day of paperwork, light banter and the complaining of the station's resident idiot Joss Peroni.  
Alex sat at his desk, reading over some paperwork and lifted his head when he heard movement outside the mess room "Morning Foxy" he cried in delight when he saw the detective.

"Snr Constable Kirby" greeted Amy, making her way to the office.

Amy sat at her desk studying the notes she had made about the case she and Alex were investigating. The case they were investigating was baffling; someone would break into a home and steal something and then leave a note saying how they knew of their nasty little secret and when the people of Mt. Thomas found out, they would be run out of town. The only problem was that the victim's secret was already known to locals.

A knock on the door disturbed Amy from her thoughts "Sorry to interrupt but we have had another burg. Alex is busy with another matter and asked me to go" Susie informed her as Amy looked up from her notes.

"Where are we headed?" asked Amy as she did up her seatbelt.

"The pub" came the answer.

The two women entered the pub and found Chris in her office waiting for them "What was taken Chris?" asked Amy.

"Only myself portrait"

"Anything else?" inquired Susie.

"No, but they left me this" Chris answered as she handed the letter over with shaky hands.

"Did you see anyone sus hanging around?"

"No one out of the usual" replied Chris with a shake of her head.

"So I wonder what Chris' dirty little secret is" wondered Susie out loud while walking back to the car.

"I dunno. Have to ask the Boss" replied Amy.

"How'd it go?" asked Tom coming out of his office, glasses in hand when he saw Amy and Susie return from the pub.

"Same as the others" Amy told him, as she held up the note.

"What was taken?"

"Self portrait"

"Ah boss what is Chris' dirty little secret?" inquired Susie.

"As far as I know she doesn't have one. But a couple of year s ago she did have a relationship with a 21yr old. Maybe that's what the letter is referring to" Tom finished as he went back to his office and Amy to hers.

"Hey Foxy, I've been thinking about these letters" Alex began as he burst through her office door.

"And...?"

"And a couple of letters are capital and the rest are in lowercase. So I put the capital letters together and it spelled out a name – Will Heymas"

Amy grabbed the piece of paper from Alex and looked at it herself "Your right, let's see if the Boss knows him" suggested Amy.

Knocking on Tom's door and hearing him tell them to enter they both entered and stood in front of Tom's desk "Boss, Alex seems to have found a link. There are capital letters mixed with lower case spelling out a name"

Tom looked disbelieving at them both until he had a look for himself.

"So have you heard of Will Heymas Boss" inquired Amy.

"No but that dosent mean he dosent live in the area , he may have just moved here. Go look him up on leap ...well done Kirby"

"Any luck" asked Amy a few minutes later.

"Nup this bloke is clean, not even a parking ticket"

"Well how bout you ring Birth, Deaths and marriages" suggested Mark, looking up from the paperwork in front of him.

"Well that was hatch, match and dispatch" stated Alex as he hung up teh phone and leaned back in his chair.

"And..." proded Amy

"And they have no record of Will Heymas"

"Great, now where does that leave us?"

ONE WEEK LATER:

Joss lesiurly strolled into the station "Oi Amy, i think i may have just solved your case"

"That would be a first" snorted Kelly.

At hearing Joss Amy left her office and walked out in to the main part of the station ""Oh yeah" she answered interested.

"Yeah ive been to the Widgree Markets" Joss explained happily.

"Congradulations mate" Alex said, as he slapped him on teh back.

"No, no would you just listen. Look what i brought ...A framed portriate of one Chris Riley"

"Did you recongise who sold it" asked Amy

"I can do one better than that. I got the car rego" Joss said as he made his way to the computer and typed the rego into the computer database. "The car belongs to a William Gordon" stated Joss, looking up from the computer screen.

"Thanks Joss. Alex, what do you say to a trip to the Widgree markets?"

"Before you do" began Tom. "Go and pick up the lunches" he told them with a smile.

"Here for the lunches" asked Chris, noticing Alex and Amy walk into the pub as she finished wiping down a table.

"Ta Chris" answered Amy.

"So who's the case going?" Chris asked out of interest as she returned to the bar with a box full of lunches and leaning on the counter.

"Glad you asked Chris" began Alex. "Look what our favourite young Constable Joss Peroni found today" continued Alex as he showed Chris the evidence bag that contained her painting. As Chris broke into a smile. "You know you were a bit of a looker back in the day Chrissie" Alex told her with a smirk.

"You'll keep Alex Kirby. How long till i get it back Amy"

Amy gave a little shrug "Hard to say. But you will get it back as soon as possible" Amy explained as she began to leave the pub.

"Oh and Chris" Alex began as he looked over his shoulder as he followed Amy out "If you ever need another toy boy lover ...Joss is available" he laughed.

"Not in his lifetime" she with a smile as she threw the tea towel that hung over her shoulder at Alex.

After dropping off the lunches at the station, they began to make their to Widgree.

"Hey Amy, thats the car Joss told us about" Alex exclaimed about the car that drove past them on Widgree Road. "Look at the rego, 580 RAS"

Amy braked and turned the car around, following the car she turned the sirens on. "Radio the station, tell them we are following William Gordon. For gods sake pull over" she said in frustration.

"Hey we got him now" declared Alex as they entered the National Park.

Amy pulled up and stepped out of the car. With guns drawn both her and Alex went to the suspect's car that was stopped in front of them but found nothing.

"Where are they?" Amy asked confused.

"In there i guess" Alex said with a shrug as he lowered his gun


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sex scene. Don't like, don't read. **

Both moved at the same time, trying to get comfortable, with Alex's hand brushing against Amy's leg. "Sorry" he apologised as Amy smiled at him.

Amy was tired and without thinking she layed down in Alex's lap. Alex ignored it as both continued to look at the stars above. Alex looked down at Amy, her eyes shining in the light of the moon. Alex felt comfortable in this position. Amy looked up at him to find him looking at her "What?" she asked as she sat up.

"Nothing. Just I never thought this would be the way id spend my first night under the stars in Mt. Thomas"

"In what way?" Amy questioned.

"Handcuffed to someone else" came the simple reply as he crossed his legs on the bed and placed his hands in his lap while he and Amy continued to talk.  
Amy's hair fell into her eyes she automatically lifted her hand to move the hair back behind her ear. While moving her hand she unintentionally brushed Alex's groin. Alex felt himself harden in his pants "_Calm down mate" _he thought to himself. He stood up, which took Amy by surprise as Alex went outside to get some air, dragging Amy along with him, with Alex walking at a fast pace Amy was forced to jog after him.

"Alex for god sake. Stop" Amy exclaimed.

Alex abruptly stopped and turned causing Amy to run into him, with the two of them meeting face to face. Alex raised his hand and brushed the side of her cheek; he then lent in and kissed her. Surprisingly Amy found herself kissing him back a little deeper and neither of them tried to break away.  
After what seemed like a lifetime Amy pulled away, taking Alex's hand and led him back into the shack. They stood beside the bed.  
She began to unbutton his shirt and kiss his chest as she did while he started undoing her blouse and slowly lowered her down onto the bed. He undid her bra and kissed her lips hungrily. Alex felt himself harden again and he stopped kissing. Amy felt his obvious excitement below her; she undid his gun belt as Alex went back to kissing her. She slowly undid Alex's fly but stopped when Alex stopped kissing her.

"Amy" he breathed heavily.

"Yeah"

"You're making me crazy" he told her as he moved his hands towards her skirt, moving them under her skirt and rubbed his hands up and down her thighs. She undid his pants and pushed them down his legs with Alex wriggling out of them. He pulled up her skirt and slipped her panties to one side and entered her, she groaned in pleasure and set the pace. He meant her thrust for thrust until finally they exploded together. After they finished they lie there in silence until they both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

It was early the next morning when Alex woke with the sun just starting to rise "Amy...Amy" he whispered.

"What" she asked groggily moving around, hitting Alex.

"Ow" he cried.

Now fully awake at Alex's loud yell she looked at him holding his eye "Are you OK" she asked concernly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine" he reassured. "I didn't need that eye...look how bout we get going and try and find our way out"

"So what did they say for themselves" asked Tom who was standing out the front of his office, with his arms crossed.

"Well William didn't say much" responded Mark.

"But Toby told us everything...apart from where Amy and Alex are, Toby really is an idiot" acknowledged Joss.

"Comparing yourself to a criminal now Joss?" asked Kelly innocently.

"So you have no idea where they are?" stated Tom with a shake of his head.

"My guess, somewhere in the National Park" suggested Susie.

"Right. Raynor, Jones in one car. O'Rourke, Peroni in another. Search the Park" Tom said as he gave orders and was meant with a chorus of '_Yes Boss' _

Alex and Amy walked through the National Park holding hands, neither of them knowing which was out, neither talking; only making small conversation "How's your feet?" inquired Alex.

"Killing"

You should take your shoes off. Or I could give you a piggyback" Alex suggested with a smile.

"No its fine. I've put up with it for this long; I'm sure another few hours won't hurt"

Alex looked hurt by Amy's comment and Amy noticed this, she reached over and gently kissed his cheek.

Susie and Jonesy pulled up at the National Park and saw William and Toby's car. "So we split up" asked Susie as she got out of the car.

"No. I don't want you getting lost" Evan told her. "Call Kelly and Joss"

"AMY...ALEX" Susie called as she and Evan made their way through the park.

"KIRBY" yelled Evan "Mate, where are you?"

"Did you hear that?" asked Amy.

"yeah I did. JONESY" Alex yelled as he cupped his hands around his mouth.  
They continued to walk until they came face to face with Susie and Evan.

"Portable 1 to portable 2" Susie spoke into the radio

"Yeah Susie" answered Kelly.

"We found them and we will meet you back at the station" Susie informed the young Constable.

"OK"

"Sarge did you get that?"

"Yes Susie I did" replied Mark.

"So what did you get up to last night" asked Susie, looking in the rear-view mirror to see a worn out Amy, as Susie drove back to the station.

"Oh you know" began Alex. ""Listen to the Detective here whinge about how sore her feet were"

"Tried to sleep" answered Amy.

"Why didn't you?" inquired Evan. "When we had sleepovers as kids he used to bore me to sleep" commented Evan with a chuckle. But stopped as he felt Alex's hand collide with the back of his head.

Tom watched as two tried looking members walk through the door "AS soon as you write up your statement go home and rest Amy"

"Boss I'm fine" Amy responded tiredly.

"That's a direct order Detective. You're falling asleep on your feet"

"Boss"

After typing up their statements and giving them to Tom, Alex sat back down at his desk

"Kirby why don't you go home as well" suggested Tom.

"No its fine Boss" replied Alex with a shake of his head "no point in being two members down. I'll just do paperwork until its home time"

Tom looked at Alex; he could even see that he would not win an argument with the Snr Constable. Amy walked over to Alex before leaving "We need to talk, come over to my place after your shift"

Alex simply nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy was awoken by a loud banging noise, waking up groggily she found herself on the couch in front of what appeared to be '_The Great Outdoors' _the last thing she remembered was coming home having something to eat and settling down on the couch to watch '_Home and Away' _repeats.  
Standing up from the couch she walked over to the door. Opening it she found Alex holding a bag full of food.

Alex looked at her as she opened the door. Hr had never seen her look so relaxed like she was right now wearing track pants and a jumper that looked too big for her but at the same time she looked comfortable. Her hair was down and a little messy. This was most unlike the Amy the Mt. Thomas Community had come to know – the one in control and ready to nab a crook. To Alex she looked somewhat like a child in her brother's oversized clothes and she looked amazing.

"Come in" she told him as she opened the door a little wider.

Alex entered and followed Amy through the house "I hope you don't mind. But I brought some dinner over. I don't know about you, but I'm starving. It's Chinese. I err...didn't know what you liked so i got some of everything" he said as he watched Amy nod silently and watched her stretch and scratches her head.

"That's fine" she answered. 'I'll go get some drinks. Lounge room's in there" she told him as she pointed through to a room as she made her way to what Alex gathered was the kitchen. "Make yourself comfortable" she called over her shoulder.

"So did they saw why they did it?" asked Amy as she returned from the kitchen and sat on the couch next to Alex.

"Not really, they only set out to rob people by Toby thought it was a good idea to write the letters. They kidnapped us as they had no idea what to do with us."

"So what happens to them?"

They are being processed in St. Davids. So you look like you had a good rest."

"Yeah I don't remember falling asleep actually" Amy commented as Alex gave a small chuckle. "Thanks for coming over"

"NO worries" replied Alex honestly. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked tucking into his food.

"Alex" she began somewhat nervously. "What happened last night...I want you to know that...?"

"It was a mistake right?" guessed Alex.

"No. Not at all. Look I want you to know that I think I have fallen for you. I know that last night that you would not have taken me for granted nor done anything that I would not have wanted and I appreciate that. I was wondering if you'd like to give a relationship a go" she asked as she looked expectantly at Alex.

"You asking me out Foxy?" he asked with a grin. "Look I know what you've been though and I want you to know that I would never hurt you. And last night I never took you for granted. I think I have fallen for you as well. And I'd like to give a relationship a go"

"It won't be easy" she told him seriously, hoping that he would understand.

And he did, he lent in and kissed her and Amy hugged him.  
She stood up and took his hand and led him to her bedroom. Before falling asleep that night; Amy smiled to herself. She felt safe in Alex's arms and she knew that he was never going to hurt her.

**AN: thank you for the review, tad shocked I got one for this. LOL **

**Um the shows mentioned in this fic, don't belong to me. They belong to Channel 7 in Australia. **


End file.
